User talk:WheeliumThe2nd
Rules before commenting: #do not harass anyone #please swear please #and make sure i can read your comments Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Pen pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 20:08, April 12, 2018 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! No--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 21:09, June 19, 2018 (UTC) BTW! You can make original Tardis's article, not OCR's one.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 14:26, September 17, 2018 (UTC) i don't think that comment was necessary providing that was in AUGUST Sorry, JUNE! WheeliumThe2nd (talk) 20:23, September 17, 2018 (UTC) bee I'm gonna warn anyone who swears here so... no. 11:22, September 28, 2018 (UTC) WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WheeliumThe2nd (talk) 16:37, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Click the signature 16:50, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Bolurei? WheeliumThe2nd (talk) 16:51, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Bokurei. 16:51, September 28, 2018 (UTC) RE: so Sorry, but I've decided to not make you a content mod for a few reasons. Firstly, your application. I'm sorry, but in the real world, people don't simply hire those who say they are great people who just wants to be a content mod. Additionally, as you said you've had experience as an administrator, I was skeptical as to how you were demoted. So I went over to my good friend Yterbium's wiki and I was not ready for what I was about to find. I'm sorry, but what happened there was too much and far too recent. So, I don't think I can trust you just yet with a position in power such as content moderator. Sorry again. --Infinity (talk) 23:18, October 1, 2018 (UTC) actually, it's probably because i would use profanity at everyone BTW, do you approve of the OBJECT SHOW AWARDS YET?! WheeliumThe2nd (talk) 07:00, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Could you link it? And by the way, profanity is not allowed. --Infinity (talk) 15:49, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Just a small reminder from Saranctha I don't know if this was obvious, but you can't give people warnings if you aren't an admin. I saw that you posted '3rd warning' on Jedrick's Talk and, while I do agree that he should be warned, you shouldn't take matters into your own hands, you'll only get yourself in trouble. Saranctha 20:56, October 4, 2018 (UTC) well you aint an admin WheeliumThe2nd (talk) 06:48, October 5, 2018 (UTC) A follow-up to Saranctha's message (kinda) That's ironic. You yourself broke the rules, and this is a firm warning. You are not allowed to edit someones page asking for it to be deleted because it's "cringy". Guess you didn't learn anything from what happened at Pencil 2.o wiki. Additionally, I do like how bold you are, as the person whose page you wanted deleted is, in fact, a trusted administrator himself. Do not do this kind of thing again, and you will be punished if you are caught. --Infinity (talk) 10:40, October 5, 2018 (UTC) OH obvious censor that will get me banned here! you're comparing something I did on an entire community, to something I did to a page that, let's be honest, was terrible right from the start and literally everyone obvious censor that will get me banned here agrees is obvious censor that will get me banned here, and you just single me out, all because I made the fatal edit, I've been going through a lot of problems recently, and those problems do not need to be backed up by a constant looming message in my head that constantly says "You will be banned from the community, you obvious censor that will get me banned here" Let me tell you of something that happened last year, near the end of 2017 (September - December), a group of people saw i had made a fake community on a social media site that shall be called "BrickSMC" for this explanation, after 4 whole months of making fake communities, spreading the drama everywhere are being insulted by these people, someone else started making drama and I sided with my former enemies, in just about 2 months or so, this guy had given up You see, by actively fueling the drama here on Fandom, you are only contributing to a carbon copy of that drama, and I highly suggest that you stop singling me out or obvious censor that will get me banned here will go down. thank you for your time WheeliumThe2nd (talk) 18:03, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Oh boy, oh boy, I wouldn't backchat an admin like that! Firstly, how about instead of putting that long censor, you just don't swear and be nice? Next, so what if the page was terrible? That doesn't give you the right to vandalise it. Plus, if the page is terrible or not is totally subjective! And of course, you were gonna be singled out. Lets put this into perspective. Everyone hates this one guy. One person killed the guy! Are we gonna punish him? OF COURSE! IT'S STILL A CRIME! Next on the chopping block, since when were you assigned the job of going through people's hard work and dubbing it 'a problem'? Just let people do what they want, as long as it's within the wiki rules (like not vandalising pages). Plus, if you're going to vandalise pages, you're gonna wanna listen to that 'looming message' in your head because it's against the rules and you can be banned! Another real life example, if you move to a different country where everything is different, you don't follow your old country's rules or your own. You follow the rules there. It's common knowledge. Finally, I'd comment on your explanation, but I have literally no idea what it has to do with you breaking rules of a wiki. I'm assuming it's something to do with sparking drama based on the next paragraph? But... the only person sparking drama... was YOU! By vandalising peoples pages! WHAT A CRAZY TURN OF EVENTS! Maybe you should listen to your own lessons, eh? And again, with being singled out. You see, by vandalising people's pages here on the wiki and fueling drama, you are only contributing to a carbon copy of that drama, and I highly suggest you read the rules of the wiki before doing anything or obvious censor that will get me banned here will go down. thank you for your time, sorry for being rude. Saranctha 20:26, October 5, 2018 (UTC) # you took the last paragraph from my comment, i consider that plagiarism (And you're gonna take it sarcastically) # this is my talk page, i could swear, but i was talking to a bureaucrat # if you don't understand ANYTHING, why don't you actually try and stalk me, oh wait, that's illegal, isn't it? anyways # WHAT IF I DON'T WANNA MOVE NATIONS, BRITAIN IS DOING JUST WELL # and is putting a speedy delete tag considered 'Vandalism', not really, this is going like that BrickSMC situation with virtually no one supporting me, besides, i put a similar tag on the White Pumpkin page, that hasn't been taken down yet, so why d'ya focus on the Vore page, for no bloody reason! this is making me question the very existence of your life # fueling drama is not what i do anymore, i try to avoid it now thank you WheeliumThe2nd (talk) 20:52, October 5, 2018 (UTC) #if you're really getting angry about me copying your last paragraph (which was for effect) then you need to stop plz #no, you cant swear anywhere on the wiki. #wth do you mean that i dont understand anything? and stalking you? im doing confused #it was an example... i dont think you actually read my text properly. go on, i'll give you a couple minutes to reread. #putting a speedy delete tag is considered vandalism. you're editing a page without permission or admin rights. and we werent focussing on the vore page, im pretty sure this is just in general and vore was the tipping point. also i question my existence every day you're only adding to it #well ya were by vandalising your welcome Saranctha 21:00, October 5, 2018 (UTC) but you ain't an admin why are you telling me to grow up instead of, say, U4Again? WheeliumThe2nd (talk) 21:30, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Anyone can point out that somethings wrong. They don't HAVE to be admin to do so. Saranctha 21:42, October 5, 2018 (UTC) alright, were ending it here, i hope you have a good day WheeliumThe2nd (talk) 06:06, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Warning Adding a category named "disastrous" to a page that is not yours is strictly forbidden. You can give constructive criticism but you definitely cannot add a category with a name like that. If you continue doing nasty things like this, I'm going to have to block you. --Infinity (talk) 09:18, October 7, 2018 (UTC) i keep getting too many of these, i guess im on my last chance?! —Preceding unsigned comment added by WheeliumThe2nd (talk • ) Yes, this is basically your last chance. You really should learn to change yourself because I'm gonna be very honest with you, your attitude is terrible. Are you underaged or something? Like seriously, do it for yourself. It will make you more likeable as a person, and you won't receive a block. --Infinity (talk) 11:08, October 7, 2018 (UTC) alright, my opinion is now restricted to comments —Preceding unsigned comment added by WheeliumThe2nd (talk • ) Sure, you're allowed to have your own opinion, but not to express it in the form of editing the page itself. --Infinity (talk) 12:25, October 7, 2018 (UTC) you suck willlllllllllllllllam AND WHO THE HELL MIGHT YOU BE WheeliumThe2nd (talk) 17:01, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Communistfatalbert420 (talk) 01:19, October 9, 2018 (UTC)gay Wait. You used "Glitched" Google Plus!?-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 02:01, October 9, 2018 (UTC) back in the day yes WheeliumThe2nd (talk) 05:55, October 9, 2018 (UTC) So, I'm going to tell what this place is This place is originally placed as Fanfic wiki. When I'm joined, Memekai made Free-Add comic and Nemolee joined to TFRP, but both are killed by Minh. So, this place is backed to Fanfic wiki. You can make Object CrossRoad's Fanfic.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:40, October 15, 2018 (UTC) why are you telling me about this? WheeliumThe2nd - 20 on the OSC (talk) 06:10, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Why you thought so.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 14:21, October 15, 2018 (UTC) sorry, what do you mean? im in no way connected to OCR do you wanna use the Dobjects characters? besides, now that ceru's gone, can't you revoke the laws? WheeliumThe2nd - 20 on the OSC (talk) You don't want to make OCR's Fanfic? I'm demoted cuz of Memekai-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 23:38, October 15, 2018 (UTC) so, cant you get someone to get rid om minhs rules WheeliumThe2nd - 20 on the OSC (talk) 06:29, October 16, 2018 (UTC) I think so-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 14:32, October 16, 2018 (UTC) "When I'm joined, Memekai made Free-Add Wiki and Nemolee joined to TFRP, but both are killed by Minh." Huh? What do you mean Free-Add wiki? That was Sylvester who made the wiki, not me. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:11, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Sorry! I mean, Free-Add comic.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 07:28, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Wanna know what a cold open is? A cold open is a scene that comes before the intro. For example, series 1-10 of Doctor Who. yeah, i know whast you're talking about, i just call them preludes WheeliumThe2nd - 20 on the OSC (talk) 17:57, October 18, 2018 (UTC) Well, we Americans call it "cold opens". and i hate americans apart from americans i know well like you (if you are FDBackup) WheeliumThe2nd - 20 on the OSC (talk) 18:01, October 18, 2018 (UTC) I'm a whovian that's an American! FDBackup (talk) 18:05, October 18, 2018 (UTC) WE KNOW! AND IM A WHOVIAN THAT'S BRITISH WheeliumThe2nd - 20 on the OSC (talk) 18:07, October 18, 2018 (UTC) I KN- Wait, who's we? FDBackup (talk) 18:09, October 18, 2018 (UTC) The Peninian Empire WheeliumThe2nd - 20 on the OSC (talk) 18:09, October 18, 2018 (UTC) Ok Wheelium, this is getting really out of hand You questioned Saranctha for questioning your ownership of the Leafy page and said it is bloody strange simply because no one else did. Firstly, I appreciate what Saranctha did because I never realised myself. Who are you to claim ownership of a page which, not only has existed on this wiki long before your account, but is a CANON character of the OG object show. You do realise on a fanfic wiki, people add their information about their versions of these canon characters and what they do in their fanfics, and claiming ownership of a page like this is effectively giving you a false sense of "authority" over this page, which I know what you'd do it with. No one is meant to assert a certain authority over any canon character page, although the administrators do have the authority to revert an edit which they see as not valid for a valid reason. (such as spam, or incorrect canon information) Secondly, who are you to suggest someone gets rid of Minh's rules? Minh was one of our last bureaucrats, and he asserted authority to remove the toxic aspects of the wiki. What I do find funny is how you believe now that he's gone, we can just get rid of rules, because if you think that, you are sorely mistaken. We as bureaucrats don't enforce anything without the consent of other admins. If you really believe I'm going to continue giving you chances, I beg to differ. I've decided not to block you yet, but I will take away your "ownership" of Leafy which you never even had. Or at the very least, I would have ignored it. --Infinity (talk) 19:21, October 26, 2018 (UTC) I added "DontAdopt" because of this.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:19, October 27, 2018 (UTC) well, if you want the full detaits in a simplified manner, I knew i would recieve a warning, it was just a stupid idea i had, and i ignored it after a while, I had that article for a month and ten days, and no one begged to question me secondly, who am i to suggest we'd get rid of Minh's rules, I just asked someone if it was possible and anyway IT WAS JUST A '''obvious censor that will get me banned here '''SUGGESTION! i cannot believe that people are just wanting me to get banned but the admins wont allow it yet, what's next? indefinite block for saying hello? thirdly, welcome to the bloody club!!! (i guess my goals of getting content mod are impossible now) WheeliumThe2nd - 20 on the OSC (talk) 17:20, October 27, 2018 (UTC) ughhhhhhhhhhhh Wheelium, please. So, a newbie makes a page with their assets. Obviously, they aren't the best quality cuz they're very new to this community. What you did? You put a 'candidate for deletion' marker. We've been over this. It's not funny, it's not helpful, really, it's just damaging to peoples self-esteem Saranctha 16:33, November 11, 2018 (UTC). fine, ill remove it nah its fine i did it for you